Finally Home and Safe
by BeautifullyUnperfect
Summary: Rikki and Zane have been together for 3 years. What will happen now?


**A/N: Sorry if this sucks cuz I was doing this on a school night.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own H2o Just Add Water.**

* * *

Rikki's View

Here I was, cuddling with Zane. If anyone saw, I would kill them. Well at least Zane's here. Oh gosh, the things he does to me. Did you know I blushed for the 1st time in my life few days ago just because Zane had planned a romantic night for no reason? I close my eyes and lay there. I wonder if he remembers that today is our anniversary. Well whatever. His heartbeat beating steadily with mine felt relaxing at the moment. I wish I could stay like this forever.

Zane's View

Wow! I have the most beautiful girl in my arms. I don't deserve this at all. This girl make's me go crazy. I love her to death. I played with the box in the pocket. Yes, I'm thinking about proposing to her during dinner on our 3 year anniversary. But what if she says no, maybe she'll say yes? I can't stop thinking about this. I lay there, playing with her beautiful blonde hair. So what if she's a mermaid, she's still the real Rikki.

General View

Zane: "Hey babe, want to go to dinner with me tonight?"  
He asked nervously.  
Rikki: "Sure but do I have to dress up?"  
She really didn't look like she wanted to.  
Zane: "Kind of." "But I understand if you don't want to."  
He threw in there, because knowing Rikki she would want to hear it.  
Rikki: "No its okay. I'll just wear the red dress you gave me, cuz that's the only dress I have."  
She said looking down.  
Zane: "You know I don't care if you don't have money baby, I just want you to be happy."  
He knew what he said was true.  
Rikki: "Thanks Zane."  
She kissed him on his lips which turned into a make-out session.  
Rikki pulled back and said, "what time are we going?"  
Zane: "Umm maybe in 20 minutes."  
He was pretty sure he could get a reservation by then.  
Rikki: "Ok then I'll just start getting ready."  
She left to get ready since she and Zane lived together.  
15 minutes later  
Zane: "Rikki are you ready?"  
He knew that no matter what kind of girl you're going out with, you get them ready early.  
Rikki: "Almost just…can't get….this necklace…on"  
She was struggling like she always does.  
Zane: "Here let me help."  
These were the moments where the two just couldn't help would smile.

* * *

At the Restaurant

Rikki's View

I can't believe Zane spent this money on me. As soon as my mouth opened Zane said, "Happy 3 year anniversary babe." Oh my gosh he remembered. We sat down and started talking about the randomest things ever, from mermaid life to college which we both just finished. Then as soon as dessert came, Zane got down on his knee. I was pretty sure he was proposing to me. Wow Zane is proposing to me.

Zane's View

As I saw dessert come I knew that it was time. I got down on my knee and I saw Rikki's eyes light up with happiness. "Rikki I love you with all my heart and I want to spend all my life with you, will you please be my wife?"

General View

Rikki: "Yes yes a million times yes!"  
Zane put the ring, which by the way was beautiful with diamonds. He grabbed her and twirled her around. Everyone was clapping as they left the restaurant, smiling like they have never before.

* * *

The next day, art Rikki's

Cleo: "Wow I can't believe your engaged!"  
Bella: "Me neither. You and Zane are just so cute!"  
Zane: "Why thank you"  
He said as he grabbed his fiancé by the waist.  
Lewis: "Well you guys want to go for a swim?"  
Will, Bella, Zane, Rikki, and Cleo: "TOTALLY!"

* * *

In the ocean

The girls were under the water being mermaids while the boys were on the top talking about the bachelor party.

* * *

The moon pool

The girls reached there before the boys so they had time to talk about the bachelorette party.

Rikki: "Guys I don't want a big party, I don't even want a party"  
Emma: "C'mon you just got engaged don't you want to celebrate"  
Cleo: "Emma's right Rikki. We should keep it at the café"  
The boys dropped in at that moment  
Will: "Can you please cuz we're having Zane's at the apartment."  
The boys gave the girls a peck and sat down by the pool.  
They talked and talked about life.

* * *

After the Wedding, During the Reception

Rikki's View

I walked up to the mic and said, "Ummmm hello?" I had no idea what I was doing but hey I'm married so yeah. "I just wanted to say something so if my husband we be kind enough to come here I would be delighted" Zane made his way up to the stage and asked me what was wrong. "I'm umm pregnant" Zane's face went pale for a minute then he started smiling like crazy. Everyone started clapping and talking.

* * *

At Home after the Honeymoon

Rikki: "Ahh good to be home again"  
Zane: "You got that right babe"  
He came and held her.  
Zane: "I can't believe we're having a baby"  
Rikki: "I know"

Rikki's View

Finally home and safe.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
